qumi_qumifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Waters
Crystal Waters (aka. Chapter 30) is the thirtieth episode (or chapter) of Qumi - Qumi Pop! 2 Tangled. Below is a list of the levels in this episode. Appearance and Origin Crystal Waters has the same appearance as the Shining Lakes, but its waters are less shallow, which anyone who goes into the water it will only be above the feet. Its color is blue, just like Highland Cliffs. The Legend of the crystal waters the droor said that the location can reveal any secret, the past or the 'Ghost in You'. Poppy believed it once, at the waterfall, since she saw the old her as the prankster before Juga became to be. Willow also believed it since she saw herself as the shy girl, and telling to not be shy until she was blown away by the blizzard before she met the bunch. Dahlia also was here, since she saw the cold her in deed. She also felt agony, since she had harmed her old cold self unexpectedly when she discovered the arrogance in her. Gale however, she had her first experience in this location thanks to Juga since she met him at the same location. Gale at first waves goodbye to Poppy, then later walks away. While walking, her eyes sparkled at a shining swamp - like location. She looks around, but felt annoyed. So she went in and continued her curiosity exploration. The cutscene fades in black. Cutscene 2 (After finishing Level 501) Gale continues her curiosity exploration. She felt a soft breeze and looked down to the waters. She knew Dahlia's myth wasn't true, later someone spoke, calling "Gale!". She turned around, then looked down for the second time. Her reflection suddenly changed, and took the form of Juga. He asked her to take his hand, she did, but was very annoyed again since she saw nothing. She went out until she turned her back and saw him again. Then she told him about their life and hers. As she finished explaining everything, Juga asked her to come with him. She followed him later, the cutscene fades in black again. The cutscene continues on Gale with a sad expression, while following Juga. They stopped at the middle of the waters, she said its the middle of nowhere, but he told her to calm down. She was extremely sad she said she cannot go without him. She told everything that she did without him. Juga gave Gale a hug, and she started crying. He can't reveal why he left the bunch alone and cause them in danger, but he knew that his greed, power and his rudeness caused him to strongly focus on his magic very easily. He told Gale to reveal and know much more about him. Then he gave her a last hug. She is very worried that there is almost nothing they could do to stop the danger, but Juga told her not to give up, because like the rest of their friends, he believed in her that she and her friends can do it, and there's much to do to stop the danger. He then steps backwards and in a few seconds, he vanished to the waters. Gale looked down, but saw only her reflection. She felt in agony when she walks away, because he left her again alone. The cutscene fades to black once again. Levels Levels *Reach the Top *Pop the Top *Defeat Juga Trivia *This is the third location to have only Gale and Juga. The first was Sparkling Haven, and the second was Purple Comet Haven *At the second cutscene, her relationship with Juga have been repaired again. **This is because he was good at heart, rather than the real him. *At the third and final cutscene, since she felt agony, the cutscene gave a dramatic ending. **Because when Juga left her in the waters, she was watching him leave and looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find him in the end. She really missed him for a long time since they were together until their relationship broke apart when she discovered his power, giving him arrogance. Juga's soul may be cut in half! **Since they can talk in english, her last words of the final cutscene are "Juga, wait!", when Juga is leaving her in the waters. Category:Cool suff